Aim Me
by IAmHeree
Summary: Percy: Question and a question about a question for a question. Annabeth: O.o Thats very questionable. OOC. Very OOC. Though... R&R! Thanks! Rated T For future reference and swearing. Re written!
1. Half pass Awesomeness

Annabeth: logged on

Percy: logged on

Clarisse: logged on

Annabeth: Hello?

Percy: Yah?

Clarisse: Hi...

Percy: So...what?

Annabeth: I don't know.

Percy: So...u wanna go out?

Clarisse: What? not in YOUR life time Prissy.

Percy: Not u why would I wanna go out with you? Annabeth...

Clarisse: Oh.. HEY!

Annabeth: Um...ok!

Percy: Yay!

~Clarisse: logged out punks!~

Percy: Now we r alone!

Annabeth: Yep!

Nico: logged on

Percy: Aww! Come on!

Annabeth: OH MY !#$%^&& GAWD!

Nico: What?

Percy: GET OFF!

Nico: but I wanted to show u guys my awesome new watch...]:

Annabeth: What? but I can't see it...

Nico: That's the whole point! Cuz its an invisible watch:D

~Nico: got kicked~

Percy: finally...

Travis: logged on

Travis: hey guys:D

Percy and Annabeth: GTFO ALREADYYYYYYYYYY!

Travis: But...but...y?]: I wanted to show u my sweet new haircut...D':

Percy and Annabeth: Oh really? But we can't seee it remember...

Travis: Thats the whole point:D and-

Percy and Annabeth: OMFG! NOT AGAIN!

Travis: got kicked

Percy: the next person that logs on,we r gonna SLAP THEMMMM

Sally: logged on

Sally: HI HONEY! Whos that? Is that ur girlfriend?

Percy: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Annabeth: o_o

Percy: I got no choice but mom, this is for ur own good...

~Sally: got kicked~

Annabeth: but thats mean...

Athena: hi!

Annabeth: OMFGGGGGGGGGG

~Athena: got kicked~

Annabeth: finally...alone...

Percy: um.. Annabeth ur gonna get in trouble for dat you no dat right?

[LOGGED OUT OF FUTURE REFRENCES!]


	2. Never alone

Chris logged on

Grover logged on

Bianca logged on

Percy: OMFGGGG

Annabeth: ...

Grover and Chris: Hey guys!

Bianca: Suppy!

Percy: STFU AND GET OFF ALREADYYYY!

Chris: Nevar!:D

~Chris: got kicked~

Annabeth: GROOOVVVEERRR! Watch our kids!

Grover: Yipes!

~Grover: logged out~

Annabeth: Shoot.

Percy: .. Well that's one way:]

Connor and Travis logged on

Nico logs on

Random Person logs on

Nico: Hi

Nico logged off

Percy: Wow!

Connor: ...So? 0_o

Travis: Wait. Who's dat -points at random person-

Random Person: Hai there!

Random Person got kicked

Annabeth: There.

Travis/Connor: hey we are gonna go to da place later. Annabeth? Thalia? Bianca you want to come?

Bianca/Thalia/Annabeth: No.

Connor: but...But...BUT! Y?D:

Thalia: Because. [come-o = cme-e = cm+u = cum = Having $%#&]

Bianca/Annabeth: what she said.

Percy: back off Connor, Travis shes Mine!

Travis: No! We-

Percy: Ok it might look like me and Annabeth is on but were not Kay? Don't message us.

Annabeth: Ttyl!^^

~Thalia and Bianca went away and changed there status: Off to hunt!~

Travis: Wow Bro, they left us]:

Connor: Now wat?


	3. Percy starts itching

~everyone has signed in~

Rachel: HAI GUYS.!

percy: hi.:)

Nico: sup

Conner: i'm bored.

Thaila: f**ck a girl.

Travis: don't talk to meh bro like that!

Clarisse: Lol fail.

Chris: ...

Annabeth: Weirdos.

Bianca: Lol!

Grover: HII:)

Conner: QQ

Thaila: THATS RIGHT, F**KING QQ AND LEAVE.

Rachel: LOL Thaila

Thaila: hai Rachel

Bianca: but But BUT THAILA!

Thaila: what?

Annabeth and Bianca: thats mean!

Conner: WHAT DID I DO?

Thaila: everything.

Chris: thats what she said:)

Percy: LOL

Conner: BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT.

~Conner has been disconnected.~

Travis: NOOOO!CONNER, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

~Travis has logged out~

Clarisse: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Percy/Chris/Nico/Grover: . . .

Rachel: HAI GUYS!

Percy:hi?

Annabeth: 0.0

Bianca: lolwut

Grover: wtf.

Percy: HOOOOOLEEEE SHIT. MY ASS. IT ITCHES.

Nico: Aww shit, wanna use my ass scratcher?

Percy: NO, F**K YOU. NICO HONEEEY.

Thalia: dude, thats gay..

chris: my mind... is SCREWED

Bianca: LOLWHAT.

Percy: F**CK YOU GUYS!

Grover: huh?

Annabeth: Percy...

Percy: yes, Annabeth?

Annabeth: are you... uhm gay?

Percy: yeah, why? ^.^

Thalia: HOLY ZEUS YOU GAY?

Bianca: I never knew that Percy went that way...

Nico: ...AH!

~Nico logged out~

Annabeth: :O


	4. For Da Anti-Rachel's

~everyone signed on~

Thalia: OMFG, I can't wait to go great america again. 3

Annabeth: IKR. {:

Bianca: I wanna go there.. :(

Thalia: COME WITH US

Rachel: I'LL COME WITH YOU GUYS. :)

Annabeth: dude how the f**k you always get in here?

Rachel: idk.. |:

Annabeth: dude, GET THE F*** OUTTA HERE.

Rachel: WHHYYY?.. \:

Bianca: stfu and get out before I make you

Thalia: plus you ain't coming to great america you hoeboe.

Rachel:excuse me.

Percy: hi guise, AND GTFO RACHEL

Bianca: oh hai percy! wait, how the hell you get in here?

Percy: this chat is public.. QQ.

Rachel: percy, im sorry, can we be friends agai-

Percy: BITCH *********;' LEAVE ME THE F**K ALONE.

~Percy left the chat~

Rachel: WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS?

Thalia: ohh no no, its just the failed abortion.

Bianca: LOLOLOL.

~Percy got invited backk~

Percy: MY ASS IS F**KING ITCHING. QQ

Rachel: awwh, poor sweetie. lemme get you the pink ass-scratcher.

Clarisse: f**king percy. i'm gonna break your ass-scratcher.

Percy: SHIT NO DON'T DO THAT.

Annabeth: then YOU STAY the F**K away from NICO. HE TURNED YOU GAY.

Nico: shit, exuse me for being sexy.

Bianca: uhmm... no.

Thalia: GO PUT SOME FKING GLUE ON YOUR HEAD.

Rachel: aww pewrcy sweetie, dont listen. ~ ^.^

Percy: omfg... NOOO AHHH GET THE F**CK AWAY FROM MEE.!

~Percy has ran away~

Rachel: AWW BABY! )':

~Rachel left the chat~

Annabeth:hey!gtfo b**** he's MINE!

~Annabeth left the chat~

Thalia: NICO. WHY YOU TURNED PERCY GAY?

Nico: oh, cuz i though it would b fun in a not so strait way:)

Thalia:WHAT?

Chris:O:

Conner: ._.

Clarisse:WTF?

Travis:HOLY ZEUS IN WHAT WAY ARE YUU THINKING BOUT THIS?

Nico: um... imma go away now...

~Nico is away from chat~

Thalia:oh no YOu didn't.


	5. A New Day

~Katie signed in~

Katie:Hi people!:D

~Random Person has signed in~

Random Person:Who are you people...?o_o

Clarisse:GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR!

Random Person:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

~Random Person signed out~

~Nico signs in~

Nico:So...o_O

Annabeth:I WANT MY PERCY!:(

Thalia:Um...ok?I dont get whats so good about him...o_o

~Percy has signed in~

Percy: HEY!NOT COOL DUDE!

Katie:...

Clarisse:your as stupid as that gay guy over there

~points at nico~

Nico: hey i'm not gay!

Katie:YOU ARE GAYYY!DAHAHAHAHHA

Nico: I'M SAD!]:

~Nico signed out~

Percy:My buddy logged off...Dx

Grover:HEY! I thought I was your buddy!

Percy: you are but nico is to:)

Grover:T_T i'm not your buddy anymore:(

Katie:YOUR GAY TOO? ~GASP~!

Percy:No...-just thinks about Nico in not straight way-

Thalia:So your actually gay?OOO:

Annabeth:I CAN'T BELIVE THAT YOU LOVE NICO MORE THAN ME!

Percy:Be nice to him!]:BUT I LOVE YOU TOO!

Annabeth:Fine,I'll be nice to your boyfriend...DX

~Annabeth logged out~

~Nico sign in~

Nico: HUH?

Clarisse: aren't you dating percy, nico?o_O

Nico:No...o_o I'm still single

Percy:-GASP- GO OUT W/ ME!

Nico:Aren't you dating Annabeth?o_O

Percy:I DONT CARE ABOUT HER!O:

~Annabeth signed in~

Annabeth:PERCY!WTF?

Clarisse:LMFAO

Katie:LOLZ

Travis:ROFL

Percy:But I wanna show my gay side...]':

Annabeth:FORGET YOU!I'M GONNA GO OUT WITH LUKE!O:

Percy:BABY I LUV YOUU!BABY COME BACKK!

Annabeth:But your gay...o_O

Percy:I'm bi hunny:D

Annabeth:...o_O

Annabeth:I HATE BI PEOPLE!

~Annabeth signed out~

Percy:NOOO!BABY COME BACK!D':

Travis:Too bad Percy...;P

~Travis and Katie signed out~

Thalia:Lol,Percy is bi..xDD he is bi...OO:

Percy:-sniff,sniff- Annabeth left me...]:

Clarisse:TOO BADDD!xD

Bianca:...

Nico:I think I should leave...o_O

Percy:Don't leave me!];

Nico:Uh yeah...I'm gonna really gonna leave...o_O

~Nico sign out~

Percy:NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

~everyone signs out including percy~

Then they all decided to go camping afterwards on the upcoming weekend.


	6. Conversational

**Percy logged on**

**Thalia logged on**

**Rachel logged on**

**Nico logged on**

Rachel: We need to talk guies.

Nico: MOTHAR FUCKERS!

Percy: ok...O_o

Nico: I JUST LEARNED THAT FUCK YAH! [.v.]/

Thalia: Welcome to da 1990s BITCH.

Percy: GODSMUTHERFUCKINDAMNIT!

Rachel: So. I need a new area for meh new indoor pool Pecry can you get Poseidon to do it?

Percy: GODSMUTHERFUCKINDAMNIT!

Rachel: Cool. The Dimensions should be about a small room the north side should be proportional to the west, east, northwest, southwest... This is going to be undawater btw. Right?

Percy: GODSMUTHERFUCKINDAMNIT!

Rachel: Thalia?^^

Thalia: Percy. I can get Annabeth to say godsmotherfuckindamnit if you'd help Rachel.

Percy: Da Fck?

**Percy has logged out**

Nico: FUCKER!

Rachel: PERCYYyYyyYy!

* * *

**A/N: I haven't updated and I give you this 'meme ice to-' Y-you see?! I HATE AUTO CORRECT! WORST INVENTION EVAR! D': but I'm so sorry as you see I'm running out of funnie material... Ideas?**


End file.
